


Mother's Instincts

by ImpulsiveCanine



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Curses, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Maybe a tad OOC, Mother-Daughter Relationship, there's not much to tag lmao, toh au, very light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsiveCanine/pseuds/ImpulsiveCanine
Summary: One bottle of elixir was left and Luz felt too guilty to drink it. As a result, she and Eda go on a tiny adventure as the owl beasts.---AU where Luz gets cursed as an owl beast
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 32
Kudos: 221





	Mother's Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I need more mom Eda in my life, so, I made this. Pretty much just pure fluff. 
> 
> I finished this at 5 AM with no sleep lmao, if you seen any mistakes, please tell me and I'd be happy to fix em!
> 
> TW  
> Very light gore

Luz looked down at the last bottle of elixir. A very strong sense of worry washed over her. Looking away with a sigh, she leaned back on the wall of her room, looking up at the window. It was the late afternoon. She closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. The young witch took the quiet moment to think over what happened in the last month. The fight with Belos, the fight with Lilith, the curse. Belos cursed the girl, Luz shook lightly at the memory. He was furious when she set the suitcase… door, her only way home on fire. She should have waited beforehand. He had a quick chance to cause some damage and he for sure took it. He chanted something, had her frozen in place with some magic, and put a scroll to her head. Luz could vividly remember the awful pain and confusion.

At least she escaped despite the fact she couldn’t remember how. 

Luz’s gaze quickly snapped to the door when it opened, Eda walking in. Eda already had feathers poking out of her clothes. One of Eda’s eyes had darkened in color but wasn’t fully black yet. She had a curious look. 

“Luz, you need to drink that.” Eda said with a small sigh, sitting down next to the girl. Eda hated seeing her apprentice so down like this. However, Luz needed to have the elixir about… now.

“That’s the last one, Eda. You’re pretty much the only one that knows where the shop is, I for sure, can’t buy any. Lilith isn’t here either, so she can’t do much.” Luz argued with a light but frustrated sigh. Luz felt guilty, extremely guilty. She didn’t want to have the last potion while Eda was in the middle of turning into the owl beast. Luz at least had some time, or something like that. It was unpredictable. 

Eda’s expression softened, picking up the elixir, holding it out to Luz. Luz took it and felt some light pain in her arm. Oh, feathers. It’s ironic, Luz happened to be like the owl beast, but just smaller. A lot smaller. She would be a little bigger than her usual self but nowhere near as Eda.

Luz felt another stab of guilt in her chest. Yeah, not happening. She set the potion down. 

“Luz-”

“Hear me out. I can’t go into the black market because for one, I don’t even know where it’s at. Secondly, nor can you. Here in a few minutes or less, you’ll be the owl beast, so, too risky.” Luz took a moment to think. “I can just write down a letter for Lilith. She’ll need it once she gets back. She can buy more, chase us down, and boom, problem solved.” Luz suggested. Eda raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh… and having her chase down two owl beasts… kind of funny for a light dose of karma.” Luz added, a small laugh coming from her. Eda rolled her eyes but smiled. 

“You have a good point there, kiddo.” Eda chuckled. She could see it now! Lilith struggling to chase a hyperactive young owl beast and the powerful destructive owl beast. It was… very tempting. She frowned though, she still didn’t want Luz to suffer through the beast, it’s a painful experience. Since it’s still pretty new to Luz, she would end up sore afterwards, the first few transformations are also pretty painful. All Eda had to suffer with is a light headache or feel a little sore afterwards. 

“Luz, I admire your little grudge you’re holding against Lilith and such, it’s sweet, however, still not worth it. You don’t need to suffer.” Eda replied, running a claw gently through Luz’s hair. 

“... Lilith still needs to go get elixir anyway. She’s bound to need it once she gets back and if we have a raven Lilith on the loose… yikes.” Luz half-heartily chuckled. Eda looked away, thinking. She had a point. 

“... I also don’t want you to suffer alone.” Luz mumbled, though, Eda could still hear it loud and clear. Luz leaned against Eda, relaxing. The gentle yet tense moment helped distract Luz of the stinging she felt throughout her body. 

“I can’t make you, huh? Well, don’t complain about being sore when Lilith catches us. Your fault.” Eda smirked, Luz chuckling. 

“No promises.” Luz hummed in return, looking up at Eda. Eda was running her claw gently through Luz’s hair, looking away. The Latina frowned, Eda’s mind was drifting off. It was about time Eda fully transformed. 

There was one huge thing that Luz was grateful for that Lilith had done. Lilith shared the curse. Since then, Eda managed to figure out who to attack and who to not attack as the owl beast. Usually through scent. Luz on the hand… not so much. She was pure instinct as an owl beast. From the sounds of it though, when she first became the demon, she recognized Eda and didn’t touch her. Everyone else however… not so lucky. Good thing Eda used some sleep spell on her before anything crazy happened. There was one thing Luz remembered during that period. It was an odd scent, a dirty yet a very calming scent. Once Luz was back to being her normal self, she quickly found out that scent was Eda’s. She wondered how she’d react to Amity, Gus, or Willow. Luz… really didn’t want to find out. 

Luz felt Eda shift and she backed off, giving her mentor space. Within seconds, The Owl Lady was soon the owl beast. Eda sniffed the air, quickly recognizing Luz’s scent. Eda laid down, looking at the kid. Luz just smiled. Though, a yelp of pain came from her, feeling her insides burn. 

“That… is happening a lot quicker than I thought.” Luz mumbled, She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a quick note to Lilith. Luz picked up the elixir and walked out the room, Eda quickly following in suit. Luz placed the letter down on the table and the potion on top of it. There. Eda looked at Luz, Luz petting her cheek before walking out of the house. Eda being Eda, she jumped out of the window, making Hooty snap at them. 

“Hoot! That hurt!” Eda stuck out her tongue and looked out into the woods. Luz held her breath. Ouch. Luz sucked it up though. She dealt with worse. After all, being flung around and turning into the owl beast for the first time hurt a lot more. 

Luz winced from walking, each step feeling a little more painful than the last. Damn this curse. She inhaled sharply again, she needs to put up with it. It was her choice after all. Luz had every chance to drink the elixir. However, she felt too guilty to do so and whatever. Doesn’t matter. She made a choice and she’s sticking with it!

Luz let out a yelp of surprise when Eda gently grabbed the back of Luz’s sweater, picking her up. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Luz struggled slightly before giving up. Luz was already starting to fall into her mind anyway, plus, the scents of the area were becoming a tad overwhelming, as well as sounds. Eda walked while holding her owlet like a kitten. Eda somewhat had an idea of where she was going… maybe. Though, she stopped when she heard a pained noise escape the Latina’s throat. Gently, she put Luz down and laid down. Luz quickly got the message and sat down, laying against Eda. She was comfortable. Very fluffy. 

Luz closed her eyes, clenching her fists as she felt her body change quickly. Allowing the curse to do its own thing apparently causes it to rapidly work. Within no time, Luz’s mind was blank and she was her little owl beast form. She had brown feathers and the usual dark eyes. Eda blinked and nuzzled Luz, a little confused. Luz hissed before recognizing the scent. Luz instantly calmed down and nuzzled the larger owl beast. 

Eda stood up and watched as Luz followed in suit. She looked up at Eda like a curious puppy. Eda looked over at the Owl House in the distance but decided against it. With a soft coo, Eda ran off, running deeper into the woods. Luz was quickly behind. Luz opened her wings and jumped up. She had no idea on how to fly but gliding, she could do. With the small boost of speed, she jumped on Eda’s back. Eda stopped and looked back, confused. Luz stuck out her tongue before climbing up on Eda’s head, looking out at the scenery. 

Eda didn’t bother to question and walked off, looking around. A sudden voice in her head seemed to speak, but it was silent. Yet, clear. 

_Hunt for owlet._

Eda was usually conscious enough to not do anything rash, however, now that a cursed Luz was in the picture, that whole ordeal went out the window. Her instincts seemed to react strongly to a young owl beast. Especially when she happens to be someone close. The urge to protect her, find shiny items for her, or even hunt for her was there. Before Luz was cursed, she at least had the protection deal. However, since then? Feelings are out of whack. Eda wasn’t the only one either. Luz’s clearly taken an interest in shiny items or to be around Eda more often. Eda would normally be annoyed by Luz’s clingy behavior, but it’s Luz. She didn’t mind. 

Luz jumped from Eda’s head and sniffed the air, wings and feathers puffed out. 

_Hunt, owlet could be hungry._

The silent voice spoke again. She obeyed. Lifting her head in the air, Eda quickly found the scent of a small demon nearby. Eda looked around until she saw it. A small rabbit looking thing. Except it had very spiky and probably deadly fur, fangs, claws, and the such. Eda crouched, Luz sitting down, curious. Eda glanced back at the owlet before glaring at her prey. She stalked behind the demon. Eda stepped on a branch, snapping it. Eda hissed and the demonic rabbit snapped its ears up, now aware of the situation. 

The demon ran and Eda was instantly on its trail. Luz let out a loud call before sprinting after the two. Eda didn’t bother to look back, all of her senses and focus on her prey. They were approaching a den, Eda now picking up her pace. She can’t let the prey escape. Within the last second, she managed to grab onto the rabbit’s tail and whipped the demon back. With a quick stomp, the den collapsed. Eda wasted no time, jumping on the demon, crushing it under her weight. Eda sniffed it, realizing it was dead. Damn, she didn’t know her owl form was this heavy. 

Eda picked up the rabbit’s scruff and dropped it in front of Luz. Eda laid down and sniffed her slightly bloody claws before licking them clean. She watched as predator instincts took its place in her owlet, now digging in. Eda felt a great amount of pride as she watched her eat. She caught that, she is the reason her owlet is eating. It felt good. 

Luz finished her half in no time, nudging it toward Eda. Eda sniffed it and turned her nose away. She wasn’t interested. Luz blinked and walked around the mess, laying down next to Eda. Eda looked at the owlet before a playful purr escaped her throat. Luz was a mess. Eda licked the blood off of Luz’s cheek, Luz hissing in return but stood still. Eda paused from giving her a tongue bath, looking up at the sky. The sun was setting. Already? 

Luz stood up, shaking out her feather with a soft grunt. Eda watched as Luz suddenly found herself transfixed on a firefly. Eda would have been focused on the blinking light, but she found herself focused on her owlet. Feelings of pride and some soft version of love had her by the heart. Eda felt her instincts snap at her. The older owl beast gotten up and walked to Luz, nuzzling her head. Luz looked up at her, clearly a little confused. 

Normally, any cursed witch… or human in their beast form would be violent, angry, scared. Just as Eda was for the longest time. However, Luz wasn’t acting out. Eda had a strong feeling that she knew why. Luz felt safe. She wasn’t scared, she wasn’t angry, she wasn’t hungry. She was content, she clearly felt safe. Eda felt another beam of pride taking that into account. Eda found herself purring like some cat. 

Luz sat down, rubbing her head against Eda’s feathers. Eda allowed Luz to do her own thing, watching as she pulled back and was quickly transfixed on the firefly again. Eda noticed how she was starting to see a little better. She saw everything just fine earlier, but with the sun quickly setting, her vision was getting better. Nice. 

Eda got up and picked Luz up by the tuft, the smaller owl beast hissing in return. Eda put her back down, tilting her head. Luz jumped up on Eda’s back then head. Eda internally shrugged it off and started walking off. Eda had no idea where she was walking, but she didn’t care either. Just go wherever her claws take her. She walked until she stopped by a cliff. Eda’s ears perked up, the sun already below the horizon. The water below waved and splashed against the cliff side, making a calming sound. Eda laid down. Luz hopped off and walked to the cliff side. She sat down, looking out. 

Eda looked up, her eyes locked with the stars that started to pop up in the sky. How tempting it was to fly up and steal a star for her owlet. Too bad she knew that was impossible. Luz walked up to Eda and laid down next to her. Eda’s ear flickered and she looked down at her owlet. Her black eyes seemed to sparkle. Eda nuzzled the younger’s head. Eda was content with this, she liked this. She also had a feeling she was going to remember most if not all of this. Luz however… who knew. 

Lilith watched the scent from the trees, a smile on her face. The scene was cute, but perfect teasing material. She had bought a good amount of potions after reading the note. It was a good thing that she went back home early. 

Eda’s ear flickered and raised her nose in the air. Lilith took that as her moment. The second she took a step forward, Eda had her eyes on Lilith. Luz also had her eyes on her, ears pinned back, teeth showing. Luz got up and hissed with a snarl. Eda put a claw in front of her owlet. Luz looked up and chirped. Eda knew why Lilith was here, however… the moment she cooed, Luz was off. Eda cackled before spreading her wings, taking off in a different direction. 

“Damn it, Eda! Luz!” Lilith got on her staff, thankful she could still fly with this. Lilith needed Eda to capture Luz. From last time, she knew that Luz would more likely just try to kill her. Eda looked back and stuck out her tongue before diving towards the water. Once she was positive Lilith was following, she flew up to throw off her sister. Sadly… it didn’t work. Eda landed and ran into the trees, towards Luz’s direction. Lilith took the moment to fly in front of Eda. Eda came to a stop. Eda opened her mouth to hiss but Lilith shoved the entire bottle of the potion in her mouth. Eda coughed and shook her head. One should be enough to grab Eda’s attention, to snap her out of the owl beast’s instincts. 

One eye, her gray eye was back, no longer purely black. 

“Damn it. You win me.” Eda snorted. Lilith let off a huff of air. Though, her relief was short-lived when Eda shoved Lilith to the side. Lilith hit the ground with a good amount of force. Confused, she looked up to see what that was about. Sure enough, Eda had a very angry owlet by the tuft. Luz snarled. Eda dropped the smaller owl beast and quickly had a claw in front of her. Luz paused, looking up at Eda, confused. Eda walked up to Lilith and looked at her bag. 

“We… might need that. Luz really wants your head.” Eda snorted. Lilith nodded.

“Right.” She grabbed another elixir for Eda and handed her one for Luz. Eda honestly wished Lilith had to chase Luz, however, Luz was bound to give into her defensive instincts. Eda downed her second elixir, happy that she didn’t need so much anymore. For now, just two full bottles would do her good. Eda stretched her arms as she quickly found herself back to normal, well, as normal as you could get. Eda opened the other bottle and scratched Luz’s chin. Funny enough, Luz still saw her as Eda as if she was still an owl beast. It was so sweet, however, Eda would never admit it out loud. 

“Drink.” Eda commanded and Luz tilted her head, but obeyed. Once she swallowed the bitter tasting liquid, Luz was back to her human self. 

“Wh- oh. Right.” Luz blinked, a tad confused, though, quickly got a hold of the situation. Luz stood up, wincing. She rubbed her cheek and noticed the dry blood. 

“¡Dios mío! Blood? We didn’t kill anyone? Did we?” Luz panicked, though, wincing from the already setting in pain.

“No, we went on a hunting trip. Now, before you hurt yourself anymore, time to go to bed.” Eda said. Luz opened her mouth to protest but the heavy pain in her back shut her up. Defeated, she nodded. Thankfully, there wasn’t much of a walk. They were close to the Owl House as a result of the chase. Once they arrived, Luz was more than happy to be back. 

“I’ll grab something for the pain tomorrow.” Eda stated. Funny enough, she remembered everything. She had Lilith to thank for that she guessed, after all, Lilith split the curse with her. A little bit has changed since then. Such as being able to know who and when to attack in that form, as well as remember things a lot better. So, the soft feeling from her owlet hasn’t left. Eda ruffled Luz’s hair, kneeling. She rubbed the last of the dry blood off of her face, the tired and sore Luz leaning against her hand. Eda softly smiled. 

“Go ahead and rest in my nest, I’ll be there in a little bit, Owlet.” Eda softly said. Luz’s expression went soft and she smiled at the nickname. Luz hugged Eda before bounding off upstairs. Eda stood back up and waited until she heard the door close. 

“You tell anyone, I will kill you.” Eda growled. Lilith was just smiling and chuckled with a nod. 

“Sure sure. You’ve gone soft, Eda.” Lilith teased. Eda rolled her eyes and felt her stomach grumble. Oh right, she swallowed an entire bottle… oh. She wondered how Luz’s stomach will handle the random demonic rabbit she ate. The memory of that still blossomed pride in her chest. 

“I must admit… I haven’t seen behavior like that in a newly cursed being.” Lilith said. 

“Oh, I think it’s because Luz felt safe. She for sure as hell wasn’t hungry or in danger.” Eda shrugged. “I’m heading off to sleep now. Get some rest.” Eda said, stretching her arms. Lilith nodded and walked off into the kitchen, probably to make tea or something. 

Eda walked up the stairs and quietly walked into her room. A soft protective feeling hit her like a train when she saw Luz curled up in her… what was it? Sleeping bag? Either way, Luz was out like a light. Eda softly shut the door behind her and opened the window. They could use the breeze and fresh air. Eda quietly walked into her nest, laying down under her blankets. Eda ran a hand through Luz’s hair before relaxing herself. 

After tonight mixed with everything else beforehand, she found herself needing to protect her, make sure Luz was happy and safe. Gross mother feeling stuff… not that gross but still. Eda closed her eyes and despite the sore feeling, quickly fell asleep.


End file.
